expansefandomcom-20200223-history
The Expanse Wiki:About
Welcome to the collaborative encyclopedia about The Expanse books series and that anyone can edit! This is an unofficial fandom wiki, and is not affiliated with Orbit Books, SyFy, or Alcon Entertainment. WARNING: The Expanse Wiki is updated to include all information about the novels, novellas, short stories, and the television show, including character statuses and current storyline plot-points. If you are not caught up to the current novel "Tiamat’s Wrath", the current novella, "The Vital Abyss," or the current episode, " " , you should be VERY careful regarding what pages you visit. }} | }} Please go ahead and ! Say hello in the :) and since July 2013. Description The Expanse Wiki aims to create the best resource for James S. A. Corey's series of science fiction novels (including novellas and short stories) and the . A wiki is a collaborative community effort. All pages can be edited; you are welcome to and contribute to this wiki. Everyone is free to or edit an . Why not check out our to get started? Contribute to this wiki ;Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, see ' '. * Swing by our ! ;You can help by: * creating one of the * expanding a stub or * joining Spotlight! Administration The most current list can be found at the . ;Bureaucrats * Tobiasvl (Wall • ) — Founder. * Fandyllic (Wall • ) ;Active admins * Fandyllic (Wall • ) ;Semi-active admins * MysticalArchAngel (Wall • ) — last edited 02:30, April 18, 2019 ;Semi-inactive admins * AlbertEpstein (Wall • ) — last edited 21:07, December 19, 2018 ;Inactive admins * AyeCapn (Wall • ) — last edited 07:51, January 31, 2016 * Gaarmyvet (Wall • ) — last edited 11:57, November 12, 2015 Featured contents ( ) / (TV) : :* :* :* * #1: :* * #2: :* * #3: * #4: * #5: :* * #6: :* * #7: * #8: :* Events: * Eros incident * Ganymede incident * UN-MCR War Organizations: * EMCN * Mao-Kwikowski Mercantile * Martian Congressional Republic ** MCRN ** Martian Marine Corps * Outer Planets Alliance * Protogen * Tycho Manufacturing and Engineering Concern * United Nations ** United Nations Navy Locations: * Ceres * Eros * Ganymede * The Belt * Earth * Mars * Tycho Station * Anderson Station * Phoebe * Slow zone * Ilus Spaceships: * Canterbury * Scopuli * Donnager * Rocinante * Razorback * Nauvoo * Toreador * Barkeith * Pella * Gamarra * Chetzemoka * Zhang Guo * Agatha King * Edward Israel * Anubis * Y Que * Cerisier * Guy Molinari * Barbapiccola * Weeping Somnambulist * Lucien * Ravi Characters: * Jim Holden * Naomi Nagata * Amos Burton * Alex Kamal * Miller * Fred Johnson * Julie Mao * Anderson Dawes * Bobbie Draper * Praxidike Meng * Chrisjen Avasarala * Dimitri Havelock * Camina Drummer * Mei Meng * Solomon Epstein * Basia Merton * Jules-Pierre Mao * Annushka ("Anna") Volovodov * Melba Alzbeta Koh * Manéo Jung-Espinoza * Michio Pa * David Draper * Bull * Elvi Okoye * Sauveterre See also * General policies * Manual of style * Season Favorites